


Smoothest Skin

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: Leading Into A Life [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Cas is ready. Maybe?





	

They were just kissing when it started. Dean was underneath Cas, with his weight pressing him to the couch. Cas was straddling him, making sure not to put any weight near his crotch. Until... he did. He moved back, and Dean made a noise that he liked, and so he did it again, just rubbing back against him. Dean chuckled and reached up, pulling his waist forward.

"Little too much there." Dean said breathlessly. Cas swallowed and looked down at himself. He was starting to get hard.

"Ok, we can stop, it's ok." Dean said quickly, starting to sit up, but Cas pushed him back down. He suddenly felt... something. Something he couldn't pinpoint stirring in his stomach, and he kissed Dean again, this time harder.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head. He wasn't sure.

"Hey, hey, wait. What do you plan on doing?" Dean asked, stopping him again.

"More." Cas whispered. Dean nodded.

"Get up off me." Dean said, startling him. Had he done something wrong?

He got up and stood for only a moment, before Dean took his hand and pulled him towards their bedroom. He lead him in and laid down on Cas' bed, then motioned for him to join.

"Get on top of me, just like in there." Dean instructed. Cas did as he said, since he wasn't quite sure what he was doing. Dean grunted as he put all his weight on top of him.

"Just- just- yeah, there you go. Keep your legs there." Dean showed him. And now he was straddling Deans crotch, and Dean started to move like he was trying to push him off, but it felt _good_. But with that good, there was a sudden wave of fear, and it jerked him back to reality.

"Dean!" Cas shouted, making him freeze up.

"What is it?"

"Stop." Cas said quickly. He got off of him, and Dean was quick to reach out towards him. Cas leaned away.

"It's ok, just want to touch your arms." Dean said. Cas nodded, and cautiously let him touch again. Dean didn't lie, all he wanted was to rub Cas' arms, up and down, slowly soothing him.

"It's ok to change your mind. We can do this some other time." Dean said. Cas nodded.

"Hey, are you alright? Talk to me." Dean said. Cas shuddered.

"Got scared."

"That's ok. We don't have to do anything." Dean said.

"Sure?" Cas asked. He felt a bit sick suddenly.

"I'm sure, hey, it's ok. Cas, breathe." Dean said. Cas took a few calming breaths to steady himself, but it didn't help the feeling go away. Dean sighed and continued to rub his shoulders.

"It's ok. You're safe." Dean said quietly.

* * *

It was a few days later that the feeling hit again. Cas pulled Dean into the bedroom this time, determined to get past the mystery feeling that clutched him before. The adrenaline that had pumped through him and made him feel queasy.

"I want to show you something." Dean said. Cas nodded.

"No, talk to me. Only if you say you're ready." Dean said.

"I-I'm ready." Cas stuttered. Dean smiled.

Cas watched as Dean crawled over him and started to touch his legs. He just touched, waiting for any bad reaction, and when none came, he pulled Cas' pants off completely. Now, sitting in his underwear, he felt anxiety wash over him again, but before he could say anything, Dean was rubbing him through his underwear, and it felt electric.

Cas arched off the bed, seeking more of that feeling without meaning too. He felt overwhelmed, like he was ready to shout that they should stop, but it felt so good. He clutched at Deans shoulders, pulling him down, and kissing at Deans neck, like he knew he loved.

Dean moaned and leaned into his touches, letting him take control for a moment. He felt powerful, and so he decided to go for what he knew was coming. He palmed at Deans crotch, making Dean gasp. Then, Dean moved his hand away, and started to rub against him with his body, and Cas short-circuited.

Dean continued until he was completely hard, gasping and whining. Then, Dean stopped, and he felt that loss in his core. He whined and reached out, but Dean shushed him. He sat up and rid himself of his shirt, and then stood up out of bed to take off his pants.

"You sure?" Dean asked. Cas took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ready." He said carefully. Dean nodded and slowly, he stepped out of his underwear.

He had walked in on Dean showering, so it wasn't like he had never seen Dean naked, but this time it was much more intimate. And... impressive. He watched Dean as he stood for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck shyly, before crawling back up on the bed.

"Your turn. If you want." Dean said. Cas did want. He pulled down his underwear, then sat up and pulled off his shirt. They were equally naked, and it was terrifying.

He was sure he must have made a noise, because quickly Dean was covering him up with the bedsheets and trying to give him decency.

"It's ok, you don't have to do this Cas." Dean said gently.

"Want to. Scared." Cas said.

"Scared of what?" Dean asked.

"Don't know." Cas answered honestly. He took a few breaths and looked back up at Dean, where he was straddling his legs.

"I-I want." Cas said shakily. He pulled the covers off of himself, and reached up, pulling Dean down to kiss him. It was tender at first, before Dean got back into the moment, and kissed him for real.

"I'm going to touch you now. Tell me to stop if you need to." Dean said. Cas nodded, and Dean reached down between them.

The first touch was incredible. His warm hands stroking up and down, making shockwaves go through his body. He spasmed as Dean kept going, thumbing at the head and making him whine.

"Dean!" He yelled, grabbing at Deans back. His nails dug into Deans skin, but Dean didn't seem to mind.

"I-I'm gonna go get something. Don't move." Dean said. Cas whined at the loss, as Dean stood up and ran to the bathroom, coming back with a bottle in his hand.

"It's ok, this will make things better." Dean said.

Cas believed him, and he didn't protest as Dean put some of the liquid in his hand, and began to stroke it over himself. He moaned low in his throat, and Cas made a similar noise. He did however, protest when the liquid touched him.

"Cold!" He said loudly. Dean chuckled.

"Sorry, it's- yeah, a little. It'll warm up, I promise." Dean said. Cas didn't move, taking a few breaths. He was sure he was ready, but he could feel his anxiety coming back.

"Hey, look at me." Dean said. Cas turned and looked up into his eyes.

"Do you want to do this? Just say the word and we can stop." Dean said. Cas shook his head and pulled Deans hand down to where he wanted it.

"Ok, ok. Just making sure." Dean said.

He spread the gel-like stuff up Cas' shaft, and it felt strange at first, then wonderful. It did feel better as it warmed up to the temperature of his skin. Slowly he found himself arching up into Deans touches again, whining and moaning, then Dean leaned over him.

"I'm going to touch us both now." Dean said. Cas nodded.

He watched as Dean lined them up and brushed his cock against Cas' own. Sparks shot up his spine and he moaned loudly.

"Y-Yeah, Cas." Dean groaned, taking them both in his fist.

He started to pump them together, the whole time trying to hold himself up with one arm. Cas wasn't helping, pulling him down closer and wrapping his legs around Deans. He moaned loudly, and Dean swore.

"Cas- Cas." Dean panted. Cas whined and threw his head around. He never knew it could feel this good.

Then, a feeling stopped him. He was sure something was wrong. He started to push Dean away, and knocked his hand back. The feeling dissipated.

"What happened?" Dean asked breathlessly.

"Don't know. S-Something. Happening." Cas said. Dean laughed.

"Yeah, it's suppose to feel like that. You got to let that happen." Dean said. Cas wasn't so sure. It had felt strange.

"Cas, it's ok. Let me show you." Dean said. Cas was hesitant, so this time he took control, taking them both in his hand and moving like Dean had, up and down. Dean moaned against his neck, and then huffed out a laugh.

"Faster sweetheart, come on." Dean panted. Cas did like he said, and quickly the feeling returned.

"D-Dean-"

"Cas, it'll feel so good. Just like that, keep going." Dean instructed. Cas did, and Dean wrapped his fist around Cas', helping him.

"Sure?" Cas asked. Dean slowed for a moment to nod.

"Promise. There we- ah- yeah-" Dean stammered. His heart hammered in his chest, as he looked up at Dean, staring at his flushed body writhing on top of him. The feeling in his stomach increased tenfold.

"Dean- Dean!" Cas yelled. Deans hand sped up.

"Yeah Cas- come on, come for me." Dean moaned.

That was it. Cas clutched at Dean and threw his head back as he came. He yelled, and Dean made a noise as well, and he was sure he was feeling pure bliss as Deans hand squeezed them together just a little tighter. Dean kept stroking him through it, until he couldn't take any more, and pushed his hand away.

"That-"

"Was incredible." Dean supplied. Cas nodded and slumped back against the pillows.

"You're right." He said quietly. Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, told you it feels good." Dean grinned.

Before Cas could process what was happening, Dean was getting up and leaving. He came back with a damp cloth, and started to clean them both up, so Cas let him, without protest. As he finished, he threw the cloth on the floor to pick up later, and climbed back into bed next to him.

Cas leaned over and put his head in Deans chest, listening to his skyrocketing heartbeat start to slow down. Dean stroked fingers through Cas' hair, just like he liked, and Cas hummed in appreciation.

"So, you want to do that again some time?" Dean asked. Cas nodded sleepily.

"Yes. Very enjoyable." Cas said. Dean smiled.

"It is very enjoyable." Dean agreed, kissing his forehead. Cas smiled and drifted off with Deans fingers still carding through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to not do full penetration for Cas' first time, because it's a lot for him, and I felt like to stay true to the story I couldn't do that. Plus, Dean totally loves handjobs.


End file.
